


Evolution of Lovers

by sapphicsavanna



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Female Relationships, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsavanna/pseuds/sapphicsavanna
Summary: Toni has the ability to make Cheryl wet with just her words, although she often uses her tongue as well.Shameless smutty college roommate AU based off of Zoe Saldana & Mila Kunis’ scenes in the 2007 movie, After Sex.





	1. Sweet or Salty

**Author's Note:**

> After watching this movie and the endlessly sexy Mila and Zoe, I felt compelled to write this for Cheryl and Toni. Ugghhhhhh it was just too fucking cute, especially part 2 which I will hopefully finish this week. 
> 
> Totally gratuitous smut with a slight plot, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr https://sapphicsavanna.tumblr.com

“Ohhhh fuck, right there,” the tall redhead girl moans, roughly pulling on the pink hair of the girl whose head was currently in between her legs, positioning her even closer to her core, “Please, I’m so close, fuuuuckk!”

Smirking into her pussy, the shorter woman feasting in between her legs worked the redhead even harder, adding another finger to the two previously inside and sucking on her clit while flicking her tongue.

The redhead vixen screamed out as she came, her body uncontrollably shaking as the pink haired girl leisurely ceased her movements, slowing down her fingers inside, removing them gently, and then kissing the inside of the taller girl’s porcelain thighs before moving back to her center to collect the juices spilling out post-orgasm.

“Toni, that was quite possibly the most tantalizing, earth-shattering orgasm you’ve ever given me,” a sated voice whispered, trembling on each syllable.

“Anytime, Cheryl. What are roommates for if not to provide some help when the other is in need?” Toni casually stated, smiling at Cheryl with a hint of the flirty banter that encompassed the duo’s unconventional relationship. 

Cheryl scoffed, “Take my compliment, they are quite a rarity after all, and don’t you dare be catching even a hint of feelings. You know by now that this is a casual, one-sided, unemotional dalliance reliant on your love of going down on me and my innate inability to invest in any relationship.”

Toni crawled up Cheryl’s body, briefly ignoring Cheryl’s words and resting her head on her roommate’s taut, tanktop covered stomach. Toni looked up adoringly, light brown eyes staring deeply into darker brown ones.

“Yeah, okay Blossom, got it.” Toni finally said in a half-ass tone that let Cheryl know she had heard the redhead’s words but they didn’t carry enough weight to erase heavy emotions lingering in the air.

They stared at each other for just another moment, Cheryl quickly breaking it off, unable to return Toni’s affectionate gaze and instead, stiffening and sitting up a bit in order to shift Toni partly off of her body.

“Well, as utterly divine as basking in this rush of serotonin is, we should both depart for class momentarily, so shoo,” Cheryl rushed, waving her hand at Toni in order to get the smaller girl completely off of her. She then stood up, retrieving her underwear that had been so hastily thrown to the floor earlier and walking towards her and Toni’s shared bathroom to clean herself up.

Toni stayed in Cheryl’s bed, propping her head up with her right arm, and exhaling loudly. This whole, “going down on your roomie thing because she’s not currently getting any from the lame guys she’s usually with,” was finally wearing on Toni a bit. 

It had been a couple months of this, all starting one night after they had returned home from a frat party. They were both slightly drunk and horny, Cheryl especially oozing sexual frustration after the guy she’d been grinding on and making out with all night ended up passing out drunk on the floor of the party before she could bring him home. Cheryl was into drunk, dirty, meaningless sex that typically resulted in her kicking the guy out immediately after they were finished. 

The girls sat close together on the couch, reminiscing over their night when Cheryl ventured into unknown territory.

“Are you attracted to women?” Cheryl inquired. “It’s just, I haven’t witnessed you bring a man home since we’ve been cohabiting these past few months. No pressure to reveal anything, only a simple curiosity.”

Toni placed a timid hand on Cheryl’s knee. She had dated both men and women over the years and was very comfortable with her bisexuality. “I like both men and women, yes, but I’m more into women. I’ve just been so busy with school and work, seems like no one’s caught my eye.” Toni admitted as she looked into Cheryl’s eyes, fingers stroking along her knee. Cheryl looked up, pupils dialating as Toni’s hand rose higher on Cheryl’s thigh.

That night ended with Toni eating Cheryl out on and off for hours, giving her at least five amazing orgasms. The next morning, all was back to normal and they acted as if it had never happened, that is, until it happened again (and again, and again). 

This was over two months ago. At least once or twice a week, without failure and especially after Cheryl had a shitty date or encounter with a guy, resulted in Toni pleasuring Cheryl. Cheryl had proclaimed it was only because Toni could eat pussy better than any man she’d ever been with and because as her roommate, the easy proximity was convenient for late night (or morning and afternoon) desires. 

Toni was okay with the dynamic at first because she really, genuinely cared about Cheryl and has wanted to fully break through her colossal walls ever since she met her. She also really did enjoy pleasuring women. But as time passed, Toni found herself truly falling for the girl, unable to help the flood of emotions that crept up on her every time she stuck her head in between the beautiful girl’s legs.

 

Toni and Cheryl met at a party late in their freshman year, both severely disinterested in the drunken mess that was occurring around them. It was some springtime holiday that warranted copious amounts of alcohol consumption and the atmosphere was wild. 

They found each other both sitting on the empty balcony and decided to get drunk together, avoiding the large crowd full of obnoxiously loud boys and the wasted girls clinging to their arms a little harder every time a ping pong ball made a splash in a red solo cup. 

Toni and Cheryl had an immediate connection and were able to form a fast bond that day, chatting to the other about anything and everything whilst in their own comfortable little bubble, ignorant to the festivities going on all around them.

Cheryl had a reputation around the school for being a stone-cold bitch. She’d had a tumultuous childhood to say the least and because of that trauma, Cheryl developed this impregnable exterior that left her immune to pain, immune to feeling anything really. 

Toni grew up on the wrong side of the tracks, also had experienced her fair share of trauma growing up, but she’s very smart and earned a scholarship to come to this university. 

The girls hung out a few more times before summer break, not necessarily becoming the closest of friends, but forming a solid bond and they always had fun together. Toni was the only person here that Cheryl could stand to be around for longer than a few hours, so heading into sophomore year, the two decided to become roommates. It had been an overall great school year, they got along for the most part and both had very similar cleaning and eating habits so their roommate situation was rather ideal. Even more so recently, thought Toni as she let her mind wander to the redhead’s gorgeous breasts and the way they look in her red lace bras, the way she adjusts them in the morning while trying on different outfits, the way she smells after taking a shower…

 

Cheryl finally emerged from the bathroom, dressed for the day with her hair and makeup naturally done. She instantaneously broke Toni out of her daze. Cheryl looked fucking stunning thought Toni, morning light shining through and reflecting off of the statuesque woman in a short red sundress, her long, ivory legs revealing just enough skin. 

“You ready for class or are you content with lying there all day, my scent lingering in the air and my flavor coating your lips?” Cheryl playfully remarked, momentarily letting go of her bitchy façade to return to the wonderful albeit only occasionally reciprocated flirtatious banter that the two had perfected over the last handful of months.

Toni halfway smiled, licking her lips and raising her eyebrow in Cheryl’s direction as she removed her fully clothed body from the bed and sauntered over to the bathroom to swiftly clean her face up for class.

Honestly, she would have been beyond content with letting Cheryl’s juices stay on her lips all day. 

 

Cheryl was exhausted, having somehow made it through a hellishly introspective day of Ethics and then Philosophy class. She was currently in the library, catching up on reading for tomorrow’s classes. Sitting on the floor in the back of the library, positioned alone in between the sprawling bookshelves, her back leaning against the sturdy support of the bookshelf, she found herself so unbearably distracted that she’d read the same sentence over and over. 

Cheryl closed the book and then closed her eyes, allowing her internal thoughts to finally come to the forefront of her mind. 

This morning had been intense. Usually, Toni goes down on her, the two lay there for a moment before both promptly get up and move on with their day, lightly referencing the sexual act but not wholly speaking about it again. That was that. 

But today was different, heavy instead. With this orgasm came something Cheryl wasn’t expecting. She felt as if a piece of her wall had been forcibly cracked by this pink haired girl who Cheryl convinced herself that she simply tolerated enough to live with. Nothing more, nothing less.

But it has been getting harder and harder to convince herself of that.

She wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, but for the first time in her life, Cheryl was toeing the line of exposure, trepidly willing to open herself up, even just slightly, to this captivating woman. They had been friends and now roommates for almost a year now and Cheryl found it was too difficult to keep the girl at a distance.

She was enraptured by Toni, experiencing newfound curiosity over opening up to her emotionally, yes, but also sexually. 

Toni had gone down on Cheryl a dozens of times at this point, but never have they kissed nor has Cheryl reciprocated the favor. That was their agreement and it had been working. 

Had it though?

As if she had somehow summoned the object of her thoughts, Toni suddenly appeared, walking down the aisle in front of Cheryl with a book in her hand and her backpack lazily slung over one shoulder. 

Seeing the redhead, Toni’s lips upturned into a smile as she walked towards Cheryl and sat down beside her, opening up her book and beginning to read without saying a word to Cheryl. They fell into a warm silence, Toni reading and Cheryl looking down at her book, pretending to read but still stuck in her thoughts until she gave up and looked over at the woman next to her, their arms brushing. 

Cheryl took her in, sincerely looking at her. 

Toni’s hair was down today, her pink streaks extra vibrant from when Cheryl helped her dye them just the other day. She didn’t have on a drop of makeup except for moisturizer and mascara, her face nonetheless looking absolutely radiant. Her outfit was a simple tanktop and jeans, but Toni’s cleavage was pleasantly on display, leaving Cheryl’s mouth dry.

Cheryl was falling down the rabbit hole, losing all sense of her tough demeanor she put up for the world and finally, she cracked and just said what was on her mind.

“So, what does it taste like?” Cheryl said, abruptly breaking the silence.

“What does what taste like?” Toni asked, eyes not leaving the page she was reading.

“You know,” Cheryl started, lowering her voice a bit, “Pussy?” 

At this, Toni’s head turned up, eyes looking at Cheryl somewhat shocked.

“Is it sweet or salty? Does it taste like chicken or tuna?” Cheryl asked playfully while nudging Toni’s arm with her elbow, encouraging her to answer. 

“No, stop. No.” Toni smirked, shaking her head. “You want to know what it tastes like?” 

Toni, still thinking this was their accustomed, flirty but detached banter, spread apart her legs slightly and jokingly motioned towards her crotch. “All yours, Blossom.” Toni closed her legs, chuckling and expecting a snarky remark from her roommate, but that’s not what she received.

“Come on, T.T., I’m serious. I want to know,” Cheryl said, looking Toni directly in the eyes, attempting to convey her interest in treading this new territory in their relationship. “Please tell me? Since you love pussy so much, you must have acquired some expertise on the subject.”

Toni’s body language shifted, taking a deep breath, her eyes focusing in on the marvelous creature in front of her, realizing she was serious, Toni moved a little closer. 

“You really want to know?”

Cheryl nodded, scooting slightly closer to Toni. 

“Well, it is a little salty I guess. But every single woman is different. Everyone has their own distinct, unique taste that is largely indescribable,” Toni began, acknowledging the way that Cheryl hung on her every word. “It doesn’t taste bad though, far from it.”

“What do I taste like?” Cheryl surprisingly asked, taking it a step further.

Toni was taken aback, unsure of how to proceed, how to tell Cheryl in actual words how alluring she really tasted. 

Toni decided there was only one way to do so, so she repeated her earlier words.

“Seriously? You really, truly want to know what you taste like?”

Cheryl stared at her adamantly, no falter in her sultry voice, “Yes.”

They were practically breathing in the same air at this point, faces as close as possible without looking too suspicious, although they were in a pretty obscure part of the library with no one around. 

“Move your legs apart.” Toni said confidently, shifting her body to turn towards Cheryl more, propping herself up on one arm while the other gently guided Cheryl’s legs apart, only enough to trail one hand past the bottom of her dress.

Cheryl looked at Toni directly in the eyes as she felt Toni’s fingers skimming her inner thighs before reaching their destination. Only when Toni’s fingers pushed Cheryl’s thong aside did she close her eyes in anticipation. Two of Toni’s fingers circled around Cheryl’s entrance teasingly before plunging inside, Cheryl’s mouth falling slightly open at the feeling. 

It only lasted a second, Toni only pumping in and out once before softly removing her hand. Cheryl sighed at the loss, opening her eyes again to see a heavy-lidded Toni, her eyes full of lust.

Toni’s hand came up from under Cheryl’s dress and she slowly brought it up to her own mouth, swirling her fingers in her mouth before licking it off with her tongue. Cheryl was in awe.

Toni licked her fingers one more time. 

“You taste,” Toni started, moving her face even closer to Cheryl’s whispering darkly in her ear, “So. Fucking. Fantastic.” She annunciated every word, dripping sex as she spoke. 

Cheryl was immeasurably wet, turned on beyond belief by Toni’s words and actions, struggling to breathe correctly. She turned her head, face to face with Toni.

Unable to help herself for any longer, Cheryl pressed her lips against Toni’s, sneaking her tongue inside the pink haired girl’s enticing mouth as the two got lost in the kiss.

Toni was absolutely correct, Cheryl thought.

She tasted fucking amazing.


	2. Set My World Afire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter to this lil smutty fic.  
> The aftermath of the library incident and Cheryl coming to terms with her feelings.  
> No way a straight girl would ever use the word Sapphic, c’mon Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to check out the scenes this fic is based on:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Im8Ajuk4gE8

The library kiss was a fleeting moment of vulnerability, thought a panicked Cheryl immediately after she and Toni pulled their faces apart. Cheryl stood up, thanking Toni for her candor before abruptly walking away. She needed to get out of there, take in some deep breaths of fresh air, and attempt to pull her thoughts together. 

After a brief walk through campus and a cold shower, Cheryl felt like all was back to their skewed definition of normal at their apartment, that she and her roommate could move past the little incident in the library just as they had been doing for the last couple of months. 

Toni came home later on that evening, quietly setting her bag down and closing the door behind her. Cheryl heard her come in from where she was sitting in her bedroom, but was immensely wary about seeing her, talking to her, while her thoughts were still so confused. Eventually, Cheryl’s stomach growling forced her to leave her room and make some food. As she walked into their shared common area, Cheryl could see Toni boiling water for pasta at the stove.

They didn’t say more than a few words to each other while milling about the small kitchen cooking their separate dinners. Growing more and more uncomfortable with the obvious tension and feeling like she needed to clarify that everything was fine between them, Cheryl broke the silence. 

“I’m not a lesbian, Toni, I just enjoy the way you go down on me,” Cheryl sighed, trying not to sound like a broken record. She had reiterated her sexuality to Toni so many times at this point, who was she trying to convince, Cheryl thought, herself or her roommate-with-benefits? 

“You have an undeniable oral gift and it would be a Sapphic shame not to use it,” She continues confidently, “Seriously, your tongue should petition to be the eighth wonder of the world.” Cheryl says, playfully making an attempt at the light, semi-flirtatious banter that Toni typically throws her way. 

“It’s okay, Cheryl, don’t worry about it, we’re cool.” Toni says rather coldly, the first time she hadn’t returned the banter with a smartass, sexy quip. 

Cheryl was taken aback at that, not used to Toni being the one who was so completely closed off. They both ate dinner in their respective rooms separately, not speaking to each other for the remainder of the night as Cheryl stayed in her own room and Toni ended up collapsing onto the big, comfortable armchair in the living room to finish homework. 

 

Lying in bed that night, mind still racing from the current situation with her roommate, Cheryl gave up her carefully constructed façade, one that she retained even to keep her own judgements at bay and allowed herself to delve into what was happening.

Cheryl had been seriously affected by that kiss, more than she was willing to admit, both to Toni and to herself. Sex with men had always been a means to an escape ever since Cheryl had lost her virginity to some beefed up, empty-headed football player at her high-school during junior year formal. It never felt meaningful or exceptionally pleasurable, nor had she ever truly met a guy that she connected with on a higher level than simply physical. It was merely an escape, from what exactly, Cheryl was still unsure of; hurt, fear, vulnerability perhaps? Cheryl hadn’t spent a lot of time, if ever, analyzing her feelings. 

Her parents were poor role models for teaching her how to give and accept love and in turn, she wasn’t quite sure how to do so. The first few times Toni went down on her, Cheryl was largely able to associate it the same way she had sex with men; as something purely physical, a satisfying release of pent up tension. But after the third or fourth time, Toni wanted to cuddle afterwards, stroking Cheryl’s hair and looking at her with those big, beautiful eyes of hers as if Cheryl was someone to be treasured. It tore Cheryl’s heart apart, threatening her safe sense of disconnection, so she quickly pulled away and ended it, constructing more walls and establishing clear rules for whatever she and Toni had. 

Although on the surface, this system appeared to be working for Cheryl, it isn’t. Cheryl suddenly realizes how unbearably lonely she really is, has always been. Toni has been the only one to try and permeate Cheryl’s defenses, to show true affection to her. What if Cheryl had pushed her away for the final time? Cheryl’s heart sank at the thought. 

After what seemed like hours of internal debate and restlessness, Cheryl finally got out of bed to retrieve a late-night snack from the kitchen, feet padding lightly on the wooden floors towards her bedroom door and opening it quietly. 

Toni was sitting on the armchair in their living room, tirelessly working away on her laptop. Her brow was furrowed, concentrating deeply on some homework assignment. Her hair was down, pink locks softly cascading past her shoulders. She had on a tight t-shirt with no bra, her nipples visible through the thin fabric, and black fleece leggings on her bottom half. Her legs were extended, bare feet relaxing on the coffee table as she typed away. She looks so peaceful, so naturally stunning. Cheryl thought. Cheryl stands in the doorway of her bedroom, watching Toni for a moment, who’s still unaware of the redhead’s presence. 

“When did you know?” Cheryl finally said after she couldn’t keep the words from rolling off of her tongue any longer. 

Toni’s body stiffened for a second at Cheryl’s words, initially annoyed with being pulled out of her productive homework trance that she’d just been in, but still very interested in indulging her roommate.

“Know what?” The pink haired girl asked, relaxing back into the chair. 

“That you are attracted to girls?” Cheryl questioned timidly. 

“Well, I think I’ve always known.” Toni said. “It started out very innocent when I was young, always wanting my friends to sleep over or me to go sleep at their homes, always craving a female’s touch and comfort.”

“But when did you actually… experience… intimacy with another female?” Cheryl asked, walking away from the doorway and moving onto the couch right across from Toni, her body splayed out stomach down, head perched on top of her folded arms which were resting on a pillow.

“I was 16 years-old. A little rebellious punk kid running around with the boys, chasing chaos and just having wild fun. My hair was purple at the time actually and I wore a lot of piercings and jewelry. I was just beginning to experiment with my style and straying towards more of a feminine look but still keeping my tomboy, flannel-mesh aesthetic.” Toni stated with a smirk plastered on her face, remembering her past, carefree self. 

Cheryl pictured a slightly younger Toni, just as she had described herself, smiling at the thought. Toni shifted into a more relaxed position, laptop moving to one side of her lap and her right arm moving up to rest on the back of the armchair next to her head. 

“Anyways, I grew up in a shitty trailer park in a not so great area of town. When I was in high school, I worked at a bar in the neighborhood, my friends and I often hung out there after school and on the weekends. One day, I see this girl that everyone in the neighborhood knew over by the pool tables, she was a few years older than me, but I recalled playing with her at the park when we were kids. She was a fearless, intimidating force even then. But as she grew up, she earned the reputation of being a little slutty, seductive spitfire that everyone was just easily attracted to. Her name was Michelle, but everyone called her Misha. She had beautiful, natural chestnut brown hair that went all the way down to her ass, perfect copper skin and light green eyes. She was tall, like model height tall and skinny but her ass and tits were curvy, perfectly accentuating her body. Holy fuck, she was just so incredibly sexy.”

Toni’s face lit up at the memory of this girl, causing Cheryl to feel a wave of unexpected jealousy that diminished only slightly, needing to remind herself this was in the past as her roommate continued. 

“She caught me staring at her and after I’d embarrassingly looked away, she asked if I wanted to play her in a game of pool. Now, I was great at pool, but this girl had a reputation for being cutthroat, so imagine my surprise when I end up sinking all of my balls and then the 8 ball while she still has three left. No way I’d won that on my own. So, after she totally lets me win, she said I owed her and we should hang out. Obviously, I was enamored with the idea. We ended up going to a party together in the trailer next to hers. I was nervous as hell, never having been so in lust with another person at first sight. It was tame at first, some drinking, a little harmless arm touches and flirting, but then, she pulled me to go dance. The music at this party was loud and fast, the space so tight in that small trailer. We started grinding on each other, our height difference making me barely reach her collarbone even with my high boots on. She pulls me closer and closer until the space between us was nonexistent. No one else in the room mattered, it felt like it was just us.

After a couple hours at this party, we went next door to her trailer to continue hanging out. I had thought my nerves were on fire before, but they were literally trapped in a raging inferno at this point, I was so fucking anxious. I was a virgin, had barely ever kissed anyone before and never a girl. So, when she gently pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear, told me how beautiful I was and looked at me in a way that no one else had before, I snapped. I leaned forward, a little too quickly, and smashed our lips together. I couldn’t help myself, I had never been so turned on before. She slid her tongue in my mouth and slowed the kiss down a bit, stroking my cheek and whispering in my ear, ‘Shhhh babygirl, shhhh. Let me take care of you.’ We went in the back to where her bedroom was and started making out on the bed. She then took all of her clothes off, revealing her insanely gorgeous body, before lying down next to me and taking all of my clothes off, kissing her way down my body as she undressed me. I was so fucking hooked, soaking wet at the sight.”

Toni paused for a moment, taking in the way that Cheryl’s legs had shifted, the way she was biting roughly on her bottom lip as if trying not to combust. 

“Are you getting turned on by this story?” Toni asked, eyebrow lifting in unabashed curiosity. 

“Debatable, T.T., just keep fucking going.” Cheryl waved her hand at Toni, eyes wide and voice husky. Toni decided to ignore it, for now, and continue her story. 

“She was so fucking soft, so fucking gentle with her mouth as she reached my pussy and started to eat me out, lightly sucking on my clit while staring me straight in the eyes. She was a pro, no way she hadn’t done this before. After a few minutes, I came so hard, my entire body quaked for like, an entire minute. I’ve never came the way I did that day. It was like a giant boom, an unstoppable explosion harbored from 16 years of pent up sexual tension, had finally erupted.” Toni sighed on the last words as if her memory of the orgasm had managed to bring her back to how she felt in that exact moment. 

“Then, she makes her way back up my body and starts making out with me. I can taste myself on the tip of her tongue, I know it sounds kind of gross, but it wasn’t at all. If anything, it spurred me on even more. I started kissing my way down her whole body, sucking on her nipples like she had mine, trying to emulate her movements in a desperate attempt to make her feel as good as she made me feel. Eventually she came too, and we just lied there, basking in that feeling of being so intrinsically connected to someone, you feel as if you’re one person, one soul. I know, I know it sounds so fucking cheesy, but it’s how I felt.” Toni finished, body sighing from the weight of her revelations. 

“Did you two begin seeing each other afterwards?” Cheryl asked without skipping a beat, still hanging on Toni’s every word. 

“We saw each other around the trailer park, at parties here and there over the next couple of years, but she never really acknowledged me ever again. I felt like I lost someone I never really had in the first place. I think she ended up marrying some dude from the trailer park and now they have a baby. Still, it was the most intense sexual awakening, experience, I ever had and I don’t regret it for a second.” Toni finished, the arm above her head moving down, back into her lap to fiddle with her other fingers in a rare display of nervousness following the first time ever telling that story to another person. 

“Would you care to know a secret?” Cheryl spoke up.

Toni nodded, humming a simple “Mhmmmm” in Cheryl’s direction.

“That story made me fiercely fucking wet.” Cheryl said in a deep voice, unable to control her lust any longer.

The floodgates had opened up. There were no self-constructed barriers between the two any longer, only an undeniable magnetism pulling them closer and closer together. 

Toni looked at her, a myriad of emotions displayed across her face. Slight shock at Cheryl’s admission, but also overwhelming desire and a hint of nervousness from the uncharted territory they were crossing into. 

Cheryl removed herself from the couch, sauntering towards Toni. Their eyes were connected so intensely, it seemed as if no force could possibly sever the bond.

Cheryl knelt down in front of Toni who placed her laptop on the end table to her right, sitting up out of the armchair a bit. She rested her head on Toni’s knee, clutching onto it like a child while Toni reassuringly ran her fingers through Cheryl’s red locks. 

Cheryl rose her head up first, Toni leaning down slightly to meet her. Cheryl pressed their lips together, softly at first, enjoying the simple connection, but it didn’t take long before Cheryl rose up higher, seeking more -more skin, more heat, more of Toni. She sat straddling Toni’s lap, her hips undulating slightly with every movement. 

Their kisses were frenzied, borderline desperate as each acquiesced into the other’s embrace. 

The kiss in the library had been inquisitive, a curious itch that needed to be scratched, but this went far beyond simple curiosity. This was life-affirming. For the first time since they began this “relationship” months ago, the playing field felt level, reciprocated. 

They moved in tandem, a delightful push and pull of fervored kisses and hands roaming over the other’s body until they finally pulled apart, completely breathless. 

“I want to taste you,” Cheryl whispered in Toni’s ear, reaching her tongue out to lick her earlobe it before trailing kisses down her neck. “Can I taste you?”

Toni felt her body react instantly, an intense heat similar to the kind of nervousness she’d experienced with Misha but oh so different. While Misha was a fun, new, and exciting inferno, Cheryl was a fucking massive volcanic eruption that was sure to leave devastation in its path. But Toni couldn’t help how she felt, she wanted to throw herself into the lava, drown herself in the enigma that is Cheryl Blossom.

Cheryl moved back a bit, staring into Toni’s eyes as she slowly removed her own shirt, revealing her bare breasts. Toni couldn’t take her eyes off of the redhead, she was sensational. Cheryl then reached for the hem of Toni’s shirt, pulling it over her head swiftly before letting her eyes roam over Toni’s bare chest. Both reached out, touching the other’s breasts gently and reattaching their mouths. Toni eventually broke apart the kiss to trail kisses down Cheryl’s neck before going further and taking one of Cheryl’s nipples into her mouth. Teeth lightly biting down on the bud, Cheryl mewled, holding Toni’s head to her chest, utterly in heaven. 

Cheryl then moved back, Toni’s mouth leaving Cheryl’s nipple with a pop. Toni looked confused for a second before Cheryl spoke.

“No, not yet, baby. You’ve had your taste of me already. Many times. Now, it’s my turn.”  
Cheryl positioned herself back down on the ground in front of Toni, running her fingers down Toni’s chest to push her back into the chair slightly. Once her hands hit the waistline of Toni’s leggings, she moved her head back up to kiss Toni’s hips, kissing every inch of Toni’s skin that was revealed as the leggings slid down, down, down, until they were completely removed from Toni’s body.

Face to face with Toni’s center, Cheryl raked her nails from the inside of Toni’s ankles up to the inside of her thighs. Cheryl kissed the inside of Toni’s thighs as she looked the pink haired girl deeply in her eyes. Toni held her breath, unsure if oxygen would ever return to her lungs as Cheryl’s tongue took its first swipe through Toni’s slit. 

Toni’s head leaned back, crashing into the back of the armchair, a guttural groan escaping her lips. She was torn between throwing her head back in pleasure and keeping her head up to watch exactly what Cheryl’s mouth was doing to her pussy. 

She decided on keeping her head up to watch the beauty in between her legs, a sight she’d been fantasizing about since she met the redhead that fateful day on the balcony. 

Cheryl ate her out like she had done so a million times, gaze never faltering from Toni’s, tongue hitting all of Toni’s most sensitive spots with ease. When the redhead stuck a finger slowly inside her pussy followed quickly by another one, Toni could feel her orgasm vehemently building up, ascending to heights she didn’t think previously existed. 

Cheryl reached the hand that wasn’t currently buried deep inside of Toni, up to latch onto Toni’s hand, intertwining their fingers. She sucked on Toni’s clit before lightly grazing her teeth and then flicking her tongue over it until Toni felt fire burning through her body, screaming out at her cataclysmic orgasm. 

Cheryl worked Toni through her orgasm, slowing down as Toni’s body ceased its trembling, leaving her sated and panting. Cheryl crawled up Toni’s body, settling in her lap and pushing the sweaty pink hair out of the shorter girl’s face. She leaned in to kiss her on the lips, Cheryl’s tongue offering up Toni’s juices which she happily accepted. Cheryl broke away from the Toni’s mouth to peck sweet kisses along her cheek and jaw instead before softly nuzzling her face into Toni’s neck.

Pliable and content, the duo’s breaths finally began to match as they continued to hold onto each other. Both were unsure of where their unconventional relationship would go from here, with walls crumbled to the ground and unsaid emotions still hovering above them, but in this very moment, they were unequivocally serene with remaining in their own blissful, little sanctum for as long as reality would allow.


End file.
